


Attention to Detail

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Maul wanted to do something for Obi-Wan. This makes Obi-Wan think.





	Attention to Detail

Maul eyed the bubbles in the water of the clear kettle, waited until they were at just the right size and rapidity. A mug sat nearby, fragrantly dried leaves in their mesh sphere beside it. Gathering the kettle, and remembering to turn off the heat, he poured the water in the mug, letting the ceramic heat.

Then, and only then, did he put the strainer into the water. The color diffusing out was a part of making this meditative, using the slow motion as a timer on when to pull the sphere.

"Your tea is now ready," he told Obi-Wan.

+++

Obi-Wan had seen the absolute precision that Maul had used to make his tea the morning before. It struck him that he had not studied Maul's habits to that level to be able to return the favor.

This did not suit him. 

How did he match that gift, seemingly so simple yet showing such investment?

He meditated on it, considered, and was no closer to an answer by the time Maul returned that evening.

He looked at his partner, face full of concern.

"I do not appreciate you fully enough," he admitted.

The words made Maul frown, trying to understand.


End file.
